Sorrows of love
by InfiniteDarknessOftheEyes
Summary: AU. Sasuke planned on marrying a woman at least likeable to him, never realizing there was a woman he actually loved. Not until she was gone. A journey of ups and downs, of different loves , blooming, unrequited and eventually fulfilled.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter : One**

_**A\N: Okay , so in this story Sasuke is a jerk-face. And I know you people love him, so do I. But it's for the story. I'll try adding more detail this time instead of just dialogues. Let's begin. This one is au too.**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. Plot's mine though.**_

* * *

** The end? Or a beginning?**

**Sasuke's apartment, Konoha. 9:00 P.M**

"What do you mean your pregnant?! It was one-time! You can't just be pregnant. Dammit Sakura! I'm getting married in two weeks you can't just come and ruin this for me." Sasuke poured out all his fury on the woman right in front of him. Standing, analysing before answering.

"I don't know how it happened. I wish I do. I wish I could un-pregnate me. But it's not all on me. it takes two ,you know." Sakura replied, more calmly then he expected, the she expected. Wringing the edge of the blue shirt she was wearing waiting for his answer.

"How can I be sure that it's even mine? For all I know, this could be one of your boyfriends' but your dumping it on me, because of our so-called undying love for me! And probably because I'm better off than them." Sasuke continued fuming accusing her of things he knew she wasn't capable of. "Do you even know how much convincing it took to make Hinata realize that she'd be happier with me than chasing after Naruto? Why are you telling me this now anyway? We slept together months ago. I f it was really mine you should have told me sooner.", He want on not giving her a chance to defend herself.

"How dare you! How dare you think I'd stoop so don't have to be a part of this. If it isn't yours, you shouldn't bother. I can handle myself and my baby well enough. I just thought you should know." Sakura said before walking towards the door.

"Where are you going now? To tell the others they might become a father?" Sasuke said not looking at her. He shouldn't do that but she needed to realize he loved another and nothing could ever happen between them. The bitterest of truth were better than the sweetest of lies.

"Right now, I really wish there were others, Sasuke.", She said chuckling darkly. "Be happy with your future wife for me, would you? Treat her good so she can forget the pain of never getting Naruto's love." With that she left. Leaving him to think,

_"What did I just do?"_

* * *

**Sakura's apartment, Konoha, 10:00**

She couldn't take it anymore. After closing the door she fell to her knees and let out a painful scream, the sobs wracked through her body as tears flowed down her face. _"I can't keep doing ths, I can't keep crying over him. It's not just me anymore. I have to be strong. For the sake of my baby. She'll never feel the absence of a father."_ She decided and got up. Pulled out her luggages and bags. But she couldn't do it alone. She needed help. Calling Naruto would be a mistake. _"Too many questions." _So she called someone who wouldn't pry as much.

She picked up her phone and dialed. On The third ring someone picked up. "_**Hello?"**_

"Hey Pig, can you help me pack and sell my apartment?Tomorrow? I got this huge offer at Suna General with Chiyo-sama."

_**"I'm coming. Hon, wake up we gotta rescue Forhead."**_

* * *

**A week Later...**

"Teme? Teme? Wake up. Up!" Naruto shook his best friend to wake him up. "Teme!"

"Fine I'm up. Who died?" Sasuke asked clearly annoyed. Naruto broke into his house again wearing that ridiculous pink t-shirt Sakura got him as a gag gift. _"She never got you anything like that ever. Probably thought you'd lash out like the idiot you were that day." _ He got up slowly and went to the bathroom, mind still reeling on that day. After he finshed he went out and saw Naruto stitting at his kitchen counter surprisingly calm. _"Ok, something is definately wrong."_

"Teme, do you know where Sakura-chan is? Hinata and I went to her place this morning because she wanted Sakura to be her bridesmaid. But the old lady next door said she moved out a few days ago. She's not even answering her calls." Naruto said worriedly. _"They're best friends after all."_

"Have you tried calling Ino? " Sasuke asked matter-of-factly.

"Well duh, Hinata and I went to her and Sai's immediately. But she just said something about a new job at another fancy hospital. It doesn't make any sense. She loves working for Tsunade-Baachan. Why would she leave for better facilities? That is not our Sakura." Naruto said . Sasuke just stood there

"Hey, teme ? Does this have anything to do with you getting married? She has loved you almost all her life. "

"She's not_ that _weak, Naruto." Sasuke defended while starting breakfast.

"I know. But it has nothing to do with weakness. It's funny. I thought with you getting married I'd finally be the one to soothe her heart. But honestly, I'll never be the one she's happy with. I'm her Naruto. Not the love of her life. You don't know how lucky you are, having someone to love you like that, but she loves me a lot too just not the kind of love I wish it was. " Naruto said with a melancholic voice.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked begrudgingly.

"Well, after you guys announced the engagement , I a...proposed. She of course rejected. But not for the reason I thought. She told me she knew I would give her all the happiness in the world but she can't reciprocate because even she doesn't have a heart as big as mine. She said she loved me way too much to let me be someone's second place. I deserve a love untainted and have someone love me the way she always loved you. She also said that she'd marry me in a heart beat though but it would have been unfair to me. Who does that? I thought I was annoying to her but she's always loved me too, just not the way she loves you. Naruto let out all of his frustrations.

"Hinata loves you." Sasuke blurted out.

"I Know." Naruto replied.

"What?" Sasuke Uchiha became dumbfounded for the first time in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: Two**

_**A\n: Hey , Heres the second chapter. Read and review please. Help a girl progress.**_

_**Disclaime: Don't own Naruto. Wish I did though.**_

* * *

**Change of hearts**

"What do you mean you know? How can you just know?" Sasuke kept firing questions forgetting about breakfast.

"You see, after the engagement Hinata kind of showed up at my door and straight out confessed. i liked her for a long time too so I just Kissed her and one thing led to another..." He stopped midway.

"You slept together? " Sasuke asked completely outraged. Naruto confirmed with a nod."How could you do that? I thought you were my best friend. and you dared to do that and waited to tell me one week before the wedding? How could you?"

"You slept with the girl who loved you your whole life. The girl I loved." Sasuke looked surprised. "Yes, I know but not because she told me she didn't. I found out from Sai. She swore him to secrecy , he didn't even tell Ino. He told me this morning."

"Why didn't you just tell me? I could have called off the wedding. I could've...Dammit Naruto! You call me your best friend but you couldn't tell me that!" Sasuke fumes.

"I don't know how you tell your best friend your in love with his fiancee!" Naruto yelled surprising himself.

"You're in love with her?"

"Yes. I don't know how that happened but she was always just there, always supportive. But I didn't want to hurt you."

" I thought you loved Sakura."

"I did too. But that was when we were young and stupid. I still love her but it's different now. She's family. " Naruto continued.

"Do you see the two of you together? In the future?" Sasuke asked while he went into his room to get changed

"Yes but that's not possible, right? You're marrying her."Naruto yelled from the other end of the room

" Not if we do something about it. Call your parents There's gonna be a change of plans." Sasuke said pulling Naruto up.

"Where are we going?"

"To meet the Hyugas."

* * *

**Sakura, (12 days before the wedding )**

"Suna? Are you sure about that? Don't you love working for Dr. Tsunade?" Mebuki Haruno asked after serving breakfast. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

After calling Ino, Sakua moved into her parent home for a few days until she finds housing in Suna. She already put Temari and Shikamaru on house hunt. They're trying but finding a house this short notice isn't easy.

" Mama, Papa I need to tell you something. I..a don't know how to tell you." Sakura stuttered. She clenched her eyes so that tears don't fall.

"Go ahead , sweetheart. What ever happens we will always love you...just no murders, please I don't think I could imagine my baby killing someone." Kizashi tried to lighten the mood, noticing the tense atmosphere. It was hard seeing his little girl like this.

"I'm Pregnant." Sakura whispered and broke into sobs. Mebuki instantly hugged her trying to console her

"Who on eath is that bastard that got you pregnant, Who? Answer me! No one does something like that to my daughter!Tell me!" Mother and daughter both beacame dumb founded "Who on earth is causing so much pain to my little blossom."

"Papa..."

"But you know we are going to be fine. We're going to move to Suna wth you and take cake of our grand daughter. And if you try to change my mind I will ground you for six months." Kizashi finnished in one breath.

"Well, that's settled then, I gotta start packing. You " Pointing to Kizashi"will help me. And you" Pointing to Sakura, "Will rest. If you put and stress on my grand baby, I swear I'll break you leg to make you rest. I promise."

"Thank you Mama, Papa. I'm blessed to have you as parents."

The whole family sat down to have breakfast and discuss about the sudden moving. Sakura felt relieved. This was her familyand no one can ever ruin that.

_"I just wish you'd be a part of this Sasuke-kun."_

* * *

**Present**

"So what do you plan on doing?" Naruto asked from the passenger's seat.

"Well first we have to make you presentable. And tell uncle Minato you want to get married to Hinata." Sasuke said calculating the whole thing in his mind

" Are you fucking crazy? You want me to tell my parents I wanna marry my best friend's fiancee? What will the think of me?" Naruto asked hysterically.

"You want me to tell them that you've been sleeping with my fiancee behind my back?" That shut Naruto up. "Do you want to?"

"What ?"

"Marry her?"

"I know it's kind of impulsive and early but yeah. When I see her I picture a blonde boy and a girl that looks just like her. Man, I feel crazy sounding like that.' Sasuke looked like Naruto has grown three heads. _" Love'll do that to a person Sasuke kun" _He heard Sakura'a voice in his head from the time he commented on Shikamaru for being hung up on Gaara's sister. _"You never imagined that far with her." _That annoying little voice in his head said, his own.

"I never thought that far up with her." Sasuke admitted both to Naruto and himself.

"Don't get mad but I think you really loved Hinata but not now, not anymore. I mean yeah she's crazy beautiful and all but love's beyond that. That realization helped me move on from Sakura. Ironically, she's the one who made me realize." Naruto gave him a far off look."Any whos what's the plan? "

"You propose to Hinata and proposition her father. You don't need to worry about my family. They didn't want the wedding really." Sasuke continued.

"Aunt Mikoto rejecting something like that from Sasu-chan? No Way!"

"Shut up , idiot,"

"Teme"

"Hn'

"Oh god his back" Naruto tried to lighten the mood. They stopped in front of Naruto's house.

"Get out, go talk to your parents and formulate a proposal, I'll handle mine. Itachi's going to be a Pain in the ass." With that he drove off. he had things to take care of.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: Three**

_** A/n: So I noticed that my stories are mostly Dialogue than Description. So I'll try better in this chapter. but thank you to all who've read this story and followed it. I'm new to this and currently struggling. and Am Alone.**_

_** Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto no matter how much I wish I did. But I have something in common with Kishi we both ship Sasusaku.**_

* * *

**_Reminiscence_**

Sasuke drove off to his parents' place and parked in the drive way. Then he just sat there, merely seconds before he started bonking his head on the steering wheel muttering "Stupid Stupid, stupid" under his breath. Then the memories of that night started to flood in.

_** Flashback **_

_It was his birthday. Naruto and Sakura threw him a ridiculously big party at the local pub to celebrate his 25th_ _birthday. He doesn't care much and the party was just something they did to piss him off he swears. All he saw was everyone he knew making out with their significant other, having conversation and disappearing to do everyone knows what. All that was left was the three of them making fun of every couple in sight, minus Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura were laughing their asses off. Naruto even more drunk than he ever remembered.**"I think we should take him home, ne, Sasuke-kun?" **Sakura asked him in midst of all chaos._

**_"Hn."_**

_ They both hauled Naruto on their shoulders and carried him off to his car. "God, how can a person living on Ramen be so heavy?" Sakura muttered under her breath. She looked different tonight with her shoulder length hair let out of her usual tie and instead of any facny clothing she opted for a light pink off-shoulder dress that came to her knees paired with black ballet flats and soft make-up complimenting her natural beauty. Ino hadn't dressed her for tonight that's for sure. But in middle of all the glitter and glam she looked almost ethereal. And he found himself staring. _

_They reached Naruto's place and hauled him to the apartment. Stupid Idiot fell asleep. After reaching the door. Sakura put her hand in the flowerpot outside and pulled out his spare key._

_**"Did Dobe keep that there?"** He asked looking, dare I say, amused?_

_**"Nope I did. He forgets to put them in safe places. Too trusting."** She said shrugging her openning the door they dumped him on tthe couch while Sakura went bin his room to grab a pill__ow and blanket. She covered him , then went into the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water, put it on the table , dug through her purse to find medicine and put it on the table next to the water._

**_"How much is aunt Kushina paying you?"_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"For babysitting him?"_**

**_"Oh my god did the great emotionally constipated Sasuke Uchiha Just make a joke? I don't think the world is ready of such a drastic change,"_**_Sakura said dramatically. They walked out the door._

**_"Stop being annoying." _**

**_" You have to drive me home. I came with Ino."_**

**_"Hn"_**

_As they reached her place he noticed Sakura was anxious._

_"**Something bothering you?"**_

_**"No."** She said too quickly for being convincing._

_The reached her place. "Walk me to the door?" She asked tentatively._

_**"Hn."** When they reached the door she turned to him took a deep breath rose to his level and kissed him. That just caught him off guard. But for some reason he responded. she had looked absolutely alluring tonight. And he couldn't stop it , the desire mixed with years of longing on her part., moments of anxiousness on his. The alcohol and sudden desire muddling his brain along with the insistant movement of her soft lips against his. Her arms wrapped around his neck , His around her waist holding her as close as possible. They broke it off and stared into each others eyes_

_**"Sasuke-kun I love you, so from you I just want this one night. Just you and me. No one else. just the two of us and if you don't want to I'm sorry I did this."** She said looking away from him. Eyes brimming with tears. He lifted her chin looking at her directly like never before and hugged her. She started crying holding him as close as possible._

_**"I love you, I'm sorry but I love you. Do you wanna come in?"** He didn't answer. She unlocked the door and he followe__d her in._

_ **End Of Flashback**_

Sasuke still sat there with his head on the wheel. He was such an idiot, more even so than Naruto it seemed. He never even realized he fell in love with her until it was too late. He got out and waled to the door. Taking deep breathes he entered the house awaiting his fate. Time to face your mistakes.

* * *

**Suna, Nara residence.**

"You know you guys didn't have to do this. We could've stayed at a hotel or something." Sakura told Temari.

"Oh, trust me sweetie, I'm doing it for myself. I'm bored and alone, my lazy husband is so boring sometimes. This pregnancy is driving me crazy and I could really love some female company. Plus, your parents are a bonus , I love 'em Mom's cooking is fantastic! I can see why Naruto hung out at yours so much. " A heavily pregnant Temari says.

"Yeah, if your just ignore my dad's oddly made awkward jokes, he's pretty great." Sakura said looking at her parents who were in the kitchen.

They arrived in Suna a few days ago and waited for the confirmation of getting a three bedroom apartment. She started work today with Chiyo-sama at The Suna General. Temari and Shika had let them stay over a few days. Three of them took it upon themselves to participate in house chores, her parents took on cooking and she took on light works like taking care of a pregnant Temari. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise.

* * *

** Uchiha Manor( Inside)**

Sasuke finally made up the courage to go tell his parents he can't follow through with the wedding, only he didn't tell them yet. But once he was inside...

"Sasuke , why is Kushina calling me to tell you won't be marrying Hinata?" Mikoto Uchiha's voice boomed through the house.

* * *

_**An\N: Sorry for late updates . But I'm currently in middle of exams so kinda busy. Thank you all who've at least iven nthis story a try along with thise who've favourite it. Read and review. I'm open to any suggestions. English is my second language.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4**

_**A/N: So I got like all complaints and stuff but I'm not here to succumb to that stuff, so be prepared for more of my cancerous writing. I've got a story line set up now. It'll progress as I do. I get writer's block.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Property of Kishimoto**_

* * *

**Our pasts**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Naruto was from a loving family. His parents were both goofy and great in their own way albeit a little busy all the time. His father was the governor while his mom was a full on humanist. His mother came from one of the most elite family in Konoha while His father was an orphan but that never seemed to stop the man in any way. His childhood although might not have been the best wasn't really the worst. It was just a little lonely once in a while. Even after joining the academy Kinder garden, kids and parents avoided him because his social status was higher than most.

But things started to look up after he made friends with Sasuke and the others. They'd known each other for some time now, since their mothers were kind of best friends. But Sasuke attracted girls like flies to manure. even his little beloved Sakura was crazy for him. He developed quite a crush for her since he was 8 due to her sass. But there was that one girl with short cropped hair and shy attitude that never looked at his best friend twice. She just seemed to always run and faint with him at close proximity. She was weird.

As time went, his little crush turned into a blossomed love and she became alone of his great friends. But she was still too focused on getting Sasuke's attention. Mean while Sasuke's focus never seemed to stray from studies and sports. Girls were just a nuisance to him. The only girl he talked to occasionally was Hinata since their dads were fellow businessmen. So his teenage years consisted of chasing after a girl who was in love with his best friend while his best friend blatantly liked the other girl. Their school had this weird rule of making teams that worked under a teacher. They got Kakashi sensei. Sasuke, Sakura and that weird guy Sai was on their team. Life was good. Until it wasn't.

His parents thought it was a good idea to send him with his god father to study, So he left. And so had Sasuke just after he got back for higher education and shit. Man, that really broke Sakura's heart but she kept quiet, for the first time ever. And suddenly everyone changed. He fell in love anew after sometime, with someone else. someone who happened to be the girl hi best friend liked. That seemed to be the end of it.

* * *

**Hinata Hyuga**

Hinata's family was an elite and rich family, Their lineage was even considered royal but their family lives were anything but rainbows and flowers. If anything it was just plain exhausting. Since childhood she had responsibilities a 6 year old never deserved. Sometimes she ev en wonders how she made this far with here sanity intact. Maybe it was her friends' support or maybe it was that yellow haired boy's encouragement that drove her this far in life. Ever since her mother's death, she had been lonely, she wasn't allowed to hang out with most children her age. Only selected ones which consisted of Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru , Choji. Sakura joined the team on Ino and Naruto's persistence. Neji used to have a stick up his ass and held a big grudge against her but after a decade of the incident, he came around. Her childhood was anything but easy. She always kept herself away from others due to insecurities until someone who was all rainbowa and sunshine encouraged her to go further in life.

Honestly, Sasuke was her first friend due to both of their family's being highly important but he felt more like family as in brotherly. She never felt anything beyond friendly love but maybe that was because all her romantic feeling were directed towards one person only. So, that's why when Sasuke confessed, she had to reject. Thinking of asnyone other than Naruto had become impossible. Her father never really came close to understanding her in the prospect. She'd never opened up to anyone either. Life was only harder after you hit puberty, but this time around she had some pretty close friends to help her go through these times.

Then there was summer when it was just her and Naruto. They had to spend it together beacuse the others were just busy. Sasuke was in Oto for college. Sakura was in Med school. And InoShika=Cho was on vacation with their parents. Kiba was busy chasing after girls. Shino was just plain lazy. So they spent Summer break together , as friends. To Hinata, that was the best Summer ever. Just like the ones that came afterwards.

Five years later Sasuke proposed to her that her father approved of. But all she could think was how okay Naruto seemed with the setting, he wasn't bothered the least. But his eyes looked somber everytime she saw him, Sakura was back but she and Naruto were just the bestest of friends. Nothing romantic whatsoever. Perhaps he was just consoling her on losing Sasuke. all her life, people just made decisions for her as if she was incompetant. Two weeks before her wedding all she could think of was "I don't want this." That's what drove her to Naruto's that night. That's what compelled her to tell him. And when she did she'd broken down in happy tears as he returned those feelings wholeheartedly. Sasuke didn't deserve to be cheated on. But people do crazy things in love. So, She'd have to tell him to cancel the wedding. She couldn't be happy while the love of her life was hurting over her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter** 5**

_**A/n: Yo! Hey to those who are still reading. Sorry for late updates. And hope you all like this one. Longest chapter yet.**_

_**Disclaimer:Me No own Naruto.**_

* * *

**Our Pasts, pt. 2**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Ever since he'd been born in this family , one thing was prominent - Keep the family name unstained. If you ever made a single mistake you'd become an outcast, someone who has nothing to do with this family, One of the biggest example was Obito, he committed the grave sin of marrying someone of lower social status, the woman he loved. Now no one knows where they are, if they're dead or alive. Those two were let off the hook on the condition they'd never step anywhere near any of the family members. His grandfather swore to slay the girl in front of his eyes if they slipped up anyway. Sasuke learned never to defy his grandfather Mdara Uchiha from then. His life in a nutshell was always controlled. Except for his friends those were of his choosing.

Girls were always swooning around him and everyone were just plain annoying. Hinata was his first friend outside his family, being the daughter of an influential man Hiashi Hyuga. Neji was included to way. But his best friend was the self proclaimed friend Naruto Uzumaki. He was the one always picking fights with him and blabbering jibberish, how they became such good friends is still a mystery. Hinata liked him. So he must have been good enough. His parents were alkways goi g about being proper and Father always compared him to Aniki. Aniki was his favourite. But Itachi never seemed to have enough time to spare some to Sasuke.

When they were 8, a new girl joined in their little circle of friends Sakura Haruno who was friends with that annoying blond girl. She apparently was Naruto's "one", it didn't matter. But from childhood the three of them manged to form a close bond no one could interfere with. That was the only thing his identity couldn't control. Life was smooth uptil his 17th birthday that Itachi got diagnosed with chronic leukemia. So to carry on the family legacy it had been decided on Sasuke rather that his brother on account of his illness. a few years later, Itachi was sent to Suna for better treatment under a specialized team and he'd been there ever since. The house became empty for him, but no one felt it more than his father. He had gone to Oto to study business for taking over the family business. All decisions surrounding him were taken by the elders. Upon his return what he noticed the most was during his abscence his two best friends bonded quite nicely. The dobe and Hinata had been getting along more than ever, her silent love radiated right through her. But he didn't really feel the jealousy he expected to. What astonished him was the fact that, the girl he saw as school's biggest crybaby had grown in such away that he never would have expected.

As some years went by, he and Sakura got along better as she stopped becoming starry eyed at everything he said and since the dobe was busy learning to follow his father's foot steps. Hinata was busy grooming Hanabi to take over the family's business and learning their ways, now arrived the biggest problem ever. Choosing a bride capable of being the matriarch. Everyone decided on Hinata as she was the best choice. She was beautiful, well educated and everything his family could ever want. Although he was in love with her at one point in life, he couldn't quite picture them together now. So he convinced himself it can't be too hard to fall in love with her again but all he could think of was how it would affect Sakura. Maybe it wouldn't matter so he went with the flow.

But it seemed like fate had other plans for him, when he saw Sakura at his doorstep with the news all he could think was, "_They're going to kill her if they found out."_ So he did what came to his mind on the first place, he drove her away. She can live without him, she can take care of another human being on her own but they'll kill her and diminish any trace of her if they found out. So he did what he had to do to protect her and their child.

* * *

**Sakura Haruno**

Sakura was from an ordinary family but nothing about her appearance was so. She had pink hair, green eyes and a forehead wider than anyone has seen. This was her number one insecurity the reason she was bullied so many times in life. Until Ino came to her rescue.

Soon enough she became associated with the kids who came from all elite family's. Though she wasn't of any elite family thee kids were kind and understanding. She met her first love among them. That was something she didn't know would become a constant. She used to frequently hang out with Naruto and Sasuke since they were the closest to her house at her family's cafe. Mama and Papa were pretty happy she managed to make friends after all the bullying she went through in the first few years, Sasuke was her partner when it came to academics, Naruto was her partner in goofing around. She was happy in that moment when she got to spend time freely with one of her best friends and the boy she liked. Well' at least until she met the best friend of the boy she liked. Those three had a similarity. All of them came from well renowned families. She wasn't a part of that. And that started to become a bother in her pre-teens.

People all around started talking bullshit about her being friends with the kids of the elites so that she could have numerous advantages, but in all truths kids from normal families were never able to accept her for her weird features although Ino said that was what made her stand out. Sakura had a family that always tried to make time for her and growing up Papa had been here best friend, with all weird dad jokes and all, Kizashi Haruno was something she could never replace in her life, Mama was good too but Papa would always be her favourite. The other kids made it one of the facts to tease her about which caused her to drift away from her parents in her some pretty life changing events she started growing close to them again, her and Papa again became the unbeatable team for bothering her mother. She started studying under Naruto's God father's wife or Tsunade sama who was one of Japan's greatest doctors. She became quite distant from her friends at that time because of putting extra effort for scholarships to get into med school. Ino made time for her and Naruto was learning from trips around the world with his God father. He and Hinata started hanging out a lot due to her and Sasuke's constant absence. Sasuke was in Oto studying business and Management. Naruto and Hinata were in the same college for different degrees. Ino was studying in fashion designing and started cozying up to Sai who was in Arts department who was the potential "One". By the time they were past 20 most of the gang started pairing off and their group grew into a big family. All that were left was the four of them stuck in an odd limbo. Naruto needed to realize that he grew that soft spot for Hinata and restrained from it because Sasuke somewhat liked her. she realized she needed to start moving on. No one knows what Sasuke realized though. All of them from team 7 still gathered for group dinners, Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, Her and their ever so honourable Kakashi sensei. She and Sasuke always arrived first due to which they spent time together with her rambling about gorey details of her surgery. Being a Surgeon was tiring but hell would freeze over before she declined any of their friends gathering, they were super rare and even the emotionally constipated Sasuke Uchiha made time for it. Through each fleeting moment each rare meeting, each slow personal conversations about his family and mostly his brother, those couped up feelings rose in her anew and before she knew it she fell in love with him again like an immature teenager. So unlike last time she tooka new braver approsch

And man had it kicked her hard in the ass?

* * *

**Hey, so I got requests to write longer chapters and I'm really happy that you people bothered to read this. Writing fanfictions is something I'm new at and where I come from it's not something regular for a hobby. I've seen many incidents where people often times take awesome friendship bonds to be sexual tension. So my writing is experimenting with those, I've been lazy when it comes to typing and have terrible writer's block because of a vacation, but I am extremely grateful to everyone who has tried this even to those who left resentful reviews because your anger fuels my writing. Thank you for the support. and I'll try my best for writing longer chapters. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter:6**

_**A|N: Thank you for the reviews especially the one who says my writing is like a 12 year old. Someone at least sees my inner child. Thank you for the support . CherryBlossomsBloom you made my day.**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and co. don't belong to me. I wsh I did though, so much...**_

* * *

**Muddled Thoughts**

Naruto went home and sat down trying to gather his thoughts. What did the bastard just suggest?! Did he care so little about Hinata? Or maybe too much? Sasuke just suggested they get married. What idiot let's a girl like that go. Okay, so maybe she cheated on him and nothing excuses that, but there's more to that. Did Sasuke finally realize she wasn't the one he required to function, the one who kept him sane throughout the years? Or was it that he wants the love of his life be happy with the man she loves? It just all messed him up.

**Flashback:**

_**"Hey Sak, since Teme and Hinata are getting married, should we get hitched too?"** Naruto said as a joke to hide his remorse._

_**"Are you saying that because the people we both love are getting married to each other?"** Sakura said knowingly._

_**"What?! What gave you that insane idea that I love Hinata? How could you possibly think I'm in love with my buddy's fiancee?"** Naruto went defensive, hoping to every deity she doesn't make him admit it._

_**" Who are you trying to kid, bud? I'm your best friend I notice these things. Besides I can't let you become anyone's second choice, you deserve to be the first of anyone. I don't want to put you through what I went deserve someone who believed you from the beginning. And we both sure as hell know it wasn't me."** She chocked out. **" I want them to be happy as well as you, but you can't be happy with me. You know as well as I do you don't love me the same way you love her. I'm not trying to force anything just trying to make you realize. you call us your friends but never tell us of the pain you endure. Think of yourself sometimes for God's sake!"** With that she stormed off. From a distance she started,_

_**"Remember this Naruto. Unrequited love is the best possible kind of love 'cause one day, for the box we keep our love locked in, you may find a person to whom you'll willingly give the key. You know as well I do that I'm not that person." **_

**End of Flashback**

_What am I going to to now Sak?_

* * *

**Uchiha Manor**

They were currently on a staring match. His mother was his closest family member ever since Itachi left. his father although became somewhat more attentive towards him, he knew filling his brother's shoe is something he could never do.

"Sasuke?" His mother was still waiting on answers. " Why, when you are so close to the wedding, you are doing something like this? You know how your Grandfather is, don't you?"

_"More than you do Kaa-san, more than you do." _Sasuke thought quietly.

"Why aren't you answering? Is something wrong?" Mikoto stared at him ,worried.

"Nothing Kaa-san, it's just that. Her and Naruto are involved and I think it's better that way." He admitted. "She was in love with him our whole childhood, but bastard chose right now to acknowledge her feelings..."

"As well as his" Mikoto completed. "That's why you're backing off, aren't you? To..."

"She has a better future with him than me. Honestly, i'm relieved he finally acted upon it."

"Hyuga-san has to approve of him, you know? This is not all on you. The most we can do it help with the ceremony and attend it. Nothing more."

"He'll approve once he sees how happy they both can be with each other." With that he went upstairs to talk to his grandfather.

* * *

**Suna, Gaara's office**

" Just give him this and he'd be back to normal in a few days." Sakura said Checking Shinki, Gaara's son.

"Thank you for being here on such short notice, he hates going to hospitals ever since that shot incidence." He held the kid close to him.

"Yeah it's okay. It's literally the least I could in return of all you guys are doing for me. I know it's hard lying to Naruto." She said with a sad undertone. It had been a month she moved to Suna and no one but Ino knew from back home. She would tell shishou when time fits.

The kid was sleeping now on his father's office couch.

"I don't still understand why you had to move to Suna that abruptly." Gaara asked as a form of starting conversation.

'Well, the job opportunity was very appealing and I kind of needed better hours, I mean I love working with Shishou but I needed something more fitting." She said

"Well, I assume you are referring to your condition, Temari got stuck while vising us. They're leaving after the kid is born. "

"Yes, I can't really raise a kid if I work all the crazy hours. Mama and Papa could but I'd rather be there too. And it's actually better for Temari to stay here. They don't really let you fly on third trimesters."

"That's interesting."

"Is it really?"

"No, I'm just not trying to ruin the conversation." They both chuckled gently at his dry humour.

" If that would be all, I'll be taking my lead. Thank you for your hospitality and I look forward to working in one of your top hospitals. You are coming to dinner on Saturday to my new house with Temari .Goodbye."

"Drive make sure your parents cook I want to live to see my son get married."

"Hardy Har har, look at that. The man thinks he's funny." Sakura comments before dashing out the door giving Gaara no opportunity to retort.

* * *

**Uzumaki Residence **

Naruto was staring at the ceiling still unsure of what to do. Kaa-san _and Tou-san are still probably in shock. Bastard's still breaking the news to his family. I wonder if they talk formally indoor's as to outside. "Mother, I want to excused so I can use the restroom to poop." I wonder if it's the whole family, no Naruto focus. Your brains are doing that thing again. Maybe i should propose to her first but that has to be her father needs to be informed of it. God, what do i do? And you had to choose this time to disappear you idiotic doctor Dolittle._

'Naruto!" His mother's voice boomed through the came down stairs to see what was going on.

"Yes, Mom?"

Explain please. This is all giving me a huge headache."

"Kushina, calm down. I'm sure this has a reasonable explanation." Naruto's father said in a manner of relaxing his wife.

" I love her and not the puppy kind, I mean how do I put this? It's kind of like you and dad but like years back..."

"Are you calling me old, young man?" She stood up in rage

"Kushina, let the boy talk, continue son."

"I don't know what happened. I found out I was in love when they announced the engagement because the thought of her with someone else just made me sad and angry and all those at the same time. So when she confessed I don't remember having happier moment in life and I said it back. I just wish we thought it through first but both of us felt like we had uptill the wedding and I just can't forget her. She's not the puppy love but kind of like the real thing dad talks about and I don't know what to do." He finished with wet eyes totally confused at what he should do.

"I love her, Dad and I don't know if did the right thing doing what I did to Sasuke-teme." Nauto kept rambling like a little kid.

"Son, what you did to Sasuke was not right. He's your friend, you could have talked it out but there's no point in trying to figure out the what iffs. However is he okay with the fact that the two of you got together? " Minato cautiously asked his son.

"Yeah. He's the one that told me to do this. And I guess it's time for the both of us to have this, what we want." Naruto said tentatively.

"Well, that puts us in a bit of a rut doesn't it? How do you suppose we plan this wedding that's already preplaned? You Kaa-san isn't going to be much happy. I'm willing to convince her for you if you promise to be happy together. " Minato said walking away.

"Wait , what?"

"After the lecture you just gave son, I think Hyuga-san might be willing to take you as son in law instead. " He said from his place at the top of the stairs.

Naruto's face lit up like a 1000 watt bulb.

"Let's do this dattebayo!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto. Period._**

* * *

**Working Out A Way**

**Suna, The new Haruno residence**

"You know I kinda like this place no air at all. My hair looks like it's supposed to. Great place to raise a child. I could get used to living here." Kizashi stated in his ever jolly voice.

Their new home was a dingy three roomed apartment with two bathrooms and a little kitchen. It wasn't the nicest place she lived in but it was the best she could afford. The hadn't even bought beds. Using makeshift mattresses instead. Pretty traditional. She got Ino to send her the small couch she had in the living room of her last flat, which now resided in the small living room slash dining of her new humble abode. Her papa was thrilled but she knew she had to tell them. Leaning an option anymore if she wanted to grow.

"But you can't. I know you guys said you'd move with me and all. But honestly I need a new beginning. And I can't do that if I'm always depending on you to fix all the mess I make." Sakura solemnly told her parents, looking them both right in the eye like she hadn't in a while.

"But raising a kid is no joke. Do you even know the first thing about parenting?" Mebuki Haruno's stern voice resonated through the house. "This isn't some science project, not the bag of flour that the worst thing that could happen to it is turning onto a batch of burnt cookies. This is a human being that will grow and grow and then someday will have to stand in your shoes as you are doing in mine now. " Her voice cracked. "And it will still be beautiful because even though kids all grow up they keep making mistakes and you are still their rock. Trust me Sakura this is no walk in the park and I know you will do it wonderfully. I just hope you are able to be happy in midst of all this as well, we just want to see that too."

Sakura stepped forward to hug her mother the tightest she could. She looked into her mother's eyes with a desperate plea and put forward her reasoning.

"I know Mama. Kami knows I wasn't an easy kid. Far from it but I promise to try as hard as you did to be the best parent this kid could ever want. I won't be as good as you two but I will try my best and learn to be happy on my own with her or him- with baby. Yeah."

"You know kiddo if you are anything like your mother and me you are going to be the most kickass parent in history. I know it." Her father said with a creepy Naruto-like smile.

"Besides, I'll come over every vacation and I will call you regularly. And you guys can come and stay with me the first weeks maybe months after baby is born." She smiled brightly at her parents. A promise in her eyes that sealed the deal.

* * *

**Uchiha Manor, Konoha**

When Sasuke entered his grandfather's quarters the first thing that he noticed how grandfather seemed disgruntled at something going on the TV, Probably one of his trashy American show.

He knocked on the door frame, silently asking for permission. Madara nodded signaling him to enter.

"Grandfather I need to tell you something. I don't want to go through with the wedding." Sasuke said carrying a stubborn facade.

"Why would you want to do that? Wasn't she the best of the bunch? Beauty, Intelligence, Family? This was the best you could do Sasuke, you're not your brother .You need connections. Breaking a marriage could lead to a downfall and if it does know that you're responsible for it. What kind kid would put his family through that? One that hasn't been raised correctly." Madara said still staring but not actually paying attention.

"You know, I knew this day would come. Letting his wife work, women should be raising children who do good for their family! Now, look at you both. One's fighting for life he may or may not have, another's just throwing it around. People aren't as privileged as you have been. "

"Kaa-san didn't require permission. He's her husband not her keeper." He retorted suddenly fueled by insults of his parents

"Yet again proving my point. Insolent brats talking back to their elders. I wouldn't be surprised if the Hyuuga themselves rejected you. Now a legitimate reason would be nice, and please no bullshit about change of hearts." He finally turned off the TV. turning to look at him. He knew those eyes, they've been haunting him since he was 8.

"Hyuuga Hinata isn't really her father's favourite child and i refuse to marry her younger sister because it's self explanatory. Marrying her wouldn't benefit us as much as we thought it will. And I don't think I'll be in line if Itachi Recovers. He's doing better as far as we know. She isn't worth it." _I hope he buys that bullshit._

"And what have I been hearing about the Uzumaki and her?" _Shit._

"That's also a reason I don't think I'd like to marry someone who's in love with our greatest ally and vice versa. We need the Uzumaki more that we need the Hyuuga." Sasuke sternly debated trying keep the situation in control.

"Very well. The Hyuuga's may come around. But know this Sasuke you're back under watch. I can't have anymore scandal's than the one you are going to create and I won't tolerate anymore mistakes. Especially those. I'm glad there's no Pink haired maiden in this equation, remember Sasuke she doesn't belong to our world." Madara looked at him sternly voice laced with his no-nonsense tone.

"Yes Grandfather." He bowed to his Grandfather before turning and leaving. Luck got to him just in time. It was only a matter before his luck ran out.

_I'm sorry Sakura but keeping you alive is more important right now._

* * *

**Hyuuga Residence, Konoha**

Hinata was sweltering in anxiety. Sasuke found out. There was no way that the wedding would take much as she was relieved she dreaded her father's reaction. Yet another disappointment added to Hyuuga Hinata's wall of shame. Because according to her father this was her only aim in life to disappoint her father until the ends of time.

While she was pacing back at forth in her room she jumped in surprise at the impromptu ringing of her phone.

_Sasuke._

She slip to receive.

_**"Yes?"**_

_**"Hinata, listen carefully. Don't freak out. I need you to tell your father that you can't go with the wedding."**_

_**"What? I thought you were going to reject me. Even after you found out..."**_

_**" I told my parents too. You need to tell him you love Naruto. you have to tell him the truth."**_

_**"How can you even suggest that? You know he'll skin Naruto-kun alive."**_

_**" Do you love him or not?"**_

_**" Of course I do. What kind of despicable question is that?"**_

_**"Then go to your father and tell him the truth. Don't be a coward and tell him. Don't let him go."**_

_**" Why are you telling me this when you've done the same."**_

_**"Your father will like Naruto more that enough when he hears him out. My Grandfather isn't like that. Do really want to marry me while the man you love watches from the side lines?"**_

_**"I know this it a bad time to point this out but you're talking a lot lately."**_

_**"I'll stop after all this is over. Goodbye."**_

_Looks like i have a mission at hand._

* * *

**Uzumaki Residence**

"Okay so how do we do this? We can't just drop in for a visit and Say ,'Hey guess what? Our son is head over heels for your daughter and wants to give you grandchildren" I know it will be cool if we did it but the Hyuuga's don't have much appreciation for humor." Kushina pointed out as she brought dinner to the table.

"Kaa-san, maybe you should let pops figure this out." But Minato was busy snickering at her wife's suggestion. He chose wisely.

" Of course I am. No way am I talking to that blockhead. Kami knows I suffer more than enough with you two." She muttered, sitting down next her husband at their table. This whole thing seems like a long time ago they discussed something together as a family like this. the last time was during Naruto's entrance exam.

"You know it would be good if you talked this over with Hinata. You can work things out together. Like an early marriage agreement." Minato suggested with a mouthfull of masticated shrimp.

"Don't talk with your mouth full dear, you're setting a bad example for the kid. He's going to get married soon."

"See? Marriage." His father said pointing to him Mother.

Naruto quietly smiled at their antics. May he be blessed with such a beautiful marriage with his beloved.

* * *

**Suna student's residence, University of Suna**

It's just was not possible , this thing is getting way out of hand. No way can she tolerate anymore of this shit. College student's are just damn annoying. They mess up everything, have parties in every corner and can't just keep down the fucking fake orgasm noises. She had a wild college life too, she knows no freshman has that much skill!

Well, unless he's a man-whore.

Karin opened her laptop to search for places she take on rent, maybe share with a room mate. Her cheeks puffed red in frustrations, gaining same color as her eyes and hair.

one post particularly caught her eyes.

_Room mate needed._

**_Posted by Sakura Haruno._**

It would probably be easier to share a home with someone you're somewhat familiar with. Karin replied.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry I'm so late and I have no excuse for it. I may be gone longer periods of time from now on cause I have entrance exams coming up next year. But all in all thank you for being in touch.**_

_**The thing I really wanted to represent is actually real. If we Asian children ever do anything wrong our parent's are blamed for not raising us right when we have our own reasons and intelligence. This still exists and kind of pisses me off. Children get off the hook because people tend to blame the parents instead of a person willing to take responsibility for the blame. We have our own thoughts nad beliefs and our parents get blamed just for believing in theior children.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap****ter**** -8**

_**A/N: **__** Its been hectic really and I hope all of you out there are safe. Times are hard and may people stay safe.**_

**_Disclaimer: Naruto and friends belong to Kishimoto_**

* * *

**A New Perspective.**

**Sakura's New place, Suna**

Karin knocked on the door still unsure whether the owner was who she what she was, they had agreed at the online platform she would come to check out the place. The neighborhood wasn't all that fancy but the place looked decent enough from the outside. She had opted for the stairs and was regretting it. On the third try the door opened to reveal a familiar face. Her cousin and former classmate's childhood friend. She's hesitates a little before reacquainting herself. The woman in front of her offers a polite smile and invites her in, doing the same a well.

The house looks pretty decent. And for her it feels like somewhat of a Godsend since her last pace was a disaster. This place fit her all too well.

But she felt kind of weary. Something just didn't sit right with her.

"Would you like some tea?" Sakura' s voice suddenly chimed out. "I was about to make some." She continued.

"Uh.. Yeah sure. Tea sounds great." Karin tried to smile a little.

Sakura gestured her to sit down on what seemed like a worn couch. The place was still unfurnished and way too big for just one person. She soon came back with two cups, a small wave of steam indicating the hot beverage.

Sakura slowly takes a seat beside her after setting the cups in front of them of the small coffee table. As if remembering something she bolts upright and runs to the kitchen returning with a plate.

"I forgot I baked these this morning. Please, have some. " She said while placing the plate in front of her revealing a handful of colorful cupcakes.

She sat down beside her, turning sideways facing towards Karin.

"So, how do you like the place so far? " Ah, yes. Straight to the point.

"Well, it's cozy and of space. Are you sure this isn't weird?" Karin fidgeted a little at the sudden question,the pinkette beside her seemed a little tensed at the question.

"It is kind of. But we can be friends now, right? There wasn't any bad blood between us." There wasn't but Karin used to carry a little disdain towards the girl for capturing his attention so easily. Those are water under the bridge now.

She shook her head and sheepishly asked when she could move in.

Sakura seemed absolutely delighted and began chattering about the people she'd encountered on various floors.

This could actually be a pretty good decision.

* * *

**Uchiha Manor. Konoha**

Damage control wasn't pretty. His father didn't exactly say anything but his look was worth a thousand words. His mother had been supportive throughout it all, bringing up how Itachi's improvement signaled towards a full recovery. That news was enough to satiate his father and grandfather's begrudging mood enough.

Even at 25, he felt like a child, not taking responsibility for his actions.H e'd been running wild withtrying to come up with a good excuse that the newspapers and gossip magazines will by easily. Press conferences and meetings were his new sleep and meal schedules but still he felt irresponsible. His mind wandered to Sakura's tearful gaze, her blatant anger at his stupid and hurtful comment. He wasn't sure if there was another way to protect her from the miasma of darkness his grandfather cast. A horrid memory playing on his mind.

**_Flashback_**

_Sasuke__ wasn't sure he should be down here but he's alone right now in this big house wit sounds coming from the main room. There are numerous cries and sobs and pleadings. Apologies echo throughout the house. From the crack in the door he sees a girl in her late tens being held back by Shiro, his grandfather's assistant whose pleading for him to let her vision expands to the further side of the room ad zeroes in on the figure breathing slowly and sobbing ' please, please, please, Tou-san! Please don't do this to them...' Reaching out his hand towards the now screaming girl._

_His grandfather stands in front of the figure sweat dripping down his forehead as he swiftly kicks him in the stomach. Bloody and battered he sits up, throws up._

**"Now listen to me girl," **_He was practically seething with every word._**"You will go to the nearest clinic and nip this at the bud. Our name does not need such disgrace. Obito here will go with you, to get himself fixed. After that I don't ever want to see a glimpse of the two of you together. Am I understood? Am I Understood!"**

_The girl meekly nodded her head in response unable to speak through the crying. Shiro let go of her , and picked Obito up. They left through the back door. the sound of an engine revving up was heard. His grandfather noticed him once he had sat down in his broke-down leather chair, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He simply gestured Sasuke towards him. He pulled him in front of him and explained the importance of keeping their blood limited to an elite society ,indiscretions are forgiven as long as they leave no long lasting effect. The lesson of a lifetime, he had said. _

_Obito had made his mistake. He would have to learn from it. At 8, he'd learned how crossing his grandfather was the last thing he should wish to do. With his parents and brother away, that night he crept into his parents' room and sobbed holding his mother's pillow._

**_End Flashback_**

Obito didn't return that night or ever. Shiro was found dead in this bed a few days later. Gone in his sleep the doctor said. But of course they knew better. The stench of cyanide was more than enough information.

Shiro had told him in a moment of weakness he's taken a number of lives in his line of duty, but he'd never taken that of someone so innocent, never taken the life of someone who had yet to see the world outside, until now that is.

Grandfather drilled into him how he should learn all he could from this. Obito's selfishness and lack of tact had ruined lives of 4 other people along with his own. He'd been only 13 years older than Sasuke. And still missing in action.

Sasuke never really recovered from that night and it still feels like he never will.

But Nii-san seems to be getting better and that always gives his mood an uplift.

* * *

**Hyuuga Residence, Konoha**

She's not sure how to react to this. She had been ready for anger, disappointment Hell she had been ready for disdain! Not, not calm and quit and expectant.

Hyuuga Hiashi looks up at his eldest and tells her to sit down in front of him. Her outburst of confession had been a surprise. He knew she didn't carry a torch for the young Uchiha heir. It had been a tactful clever decision albeit it lacked compassion of any sorts.

He began speaking ,"I have known you all my life since I am your father although I've always been more of a strict caretaker to you than anything. Honestly, I didn't know how to take care of children, girls at that. I'mm not disappointed at you being females. I am disappointed at myself if anything not being able to be the father my two wonderful daughters deserve in life. You've never asked anything of me until now. If I am unable to grant you this one thing, the promise of a loving home, I don't deserve be called father by you or Hanabi."

His small smile, barely noticeable had been the last straw before Hinata let a fresh batch of tears to finally escape. She sat there and cried her heart out in what felt like a lifetime.

"Thank you Tou-san." she managed to squeak out. Her father looking at her with a soft expression.

" I want you to be apart of a loving home. The Uchiha's are a great family but you can't be happy with the greatest if your heart lies elsewhere. You Kaa-san taught me that." A sad smile crossed his face remembering the love of his life.

Suddenly the shoji door slid open and slammed into the wall startling both father and daughter.

"Tousan , I have an emergenc...Why is Nee-chan crying?!"

Ah, yes Hanabi.

* * *

_**I'm so so sorry for being late. But this lock down has put me under chronic depression and I just lie around all day with 0 productivity. Make sure to take care of yourself best as you can to ensure good mental health. Call up friends and family once in a while. Do what you like, be productive and let's hope for the best that's yet to come.**_


End file.
